


[Podfic] Duly Noted

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [31]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Wash and Carolina have a little talk on their patrol in season 12.
Relationships: Agent Carolina & Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)
Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302815
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Duly Noted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Hokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto). Log in to view. 



> For more of my solo work, you can subscribe to the podcast using the rss feed: [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)
> 
> Or to check out more podfic about some awesome ladies check out the collection over here: [AwesomeLadiesPodficAnthologyXI](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AwesomeLadiesPodficAnthologyXI/).

## MP3

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/duly-noted/Duly%20Noted.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/duly-noted/Duly%20Noted.mp3) | 3 MB | 0:04:06  
MP3 (anchor.fm) | [[link to mp3]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2021-1-27/159582391-44100-2-e3b0ff8c46478.m4a) | 3 MB | 0:04:06


End file.
